La Danse
by C3L35714
Summary: May and Drew, along with some friends and rivals, get invited to a ball for the best of the best coordinators. But what happens when May, upset with Drew, is dancing with someone else? And just who is she dancing with? Yay for ContestShipping! (La Danse is French for The Dance)


**The characters are a little OOC, but I think the story line is pretty good. Yay for ContestShipping~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, or its characters.**

* * *

><p>Drew's jaw dropped. His face started to go red; a blush spread across his face at her arrival. May was gorgeous. She had on a form-fitting yet not too showy strapless dress with a trumpet-like flare skirt. The dress was red, the same color as her casual clothes, and she had traded the bandana for a bow. There was a single layer of sheer black over the layers of red ruffles to tone it down, but just barely; the material was the same texture with the same ruffles, the color was still eye-popping-in a good way. A necklace with a delicate silver link chain and a small rose charm adorned her neck; a matching bracelet on her left wrist. For make-up, she wore a little bit of dark gray eyeshadow and clear mascara that made her already beautiful sapphire eyes stand out even more.<p>

Drew was awestruck at the sight. Best of all, her expression was one of joy. She was so amazing looking, Drew couldn't help but stare. Solidad nudged him subtlety, and Drew forced himself to look a little past her shoulder. However, he couldn't help but let his eyes stray-and stay-on felt jealously like a hundred hot spikes. 'Does he even know I'm HERE?! Who is he staring at?!' She pursed her lips. She'd just spent all-and that meant all-afternoon getting ready. And though she would never admit it out loud without a fight, she had dressed up for him. And here they were; with him staring over her shoulder.

"Hey! Hoenn to Drew! Who are you staring at?!"

"…huh?"He was so clearly out of it. Solidad smacked herself in the face. 'He is so in trouble.'

"Where's the girl you're starting at?" That shook him out of it. "Hn?" However, his response wasn't exactly…what she'd been looking for. May's impatience, anger, and jealously grew by ten-fold, much to Solidad's amusement and worry, the second emotion on Drew's behalf. She asked her younger friend sweetly, "May, would you excuse us? It will just be a minute, hopefully less." Still seething, May nodded. Solidad took Drew by the arm and dragged him away harshly.

"Ow! Sol, what are you doing?"

"Listen, Drew. I know you were staring at May, you know you were staring at May-don't even TRY to deny it-but she doesn't. She thinks you haven't even noticed her yet. Drew, I was with her for a while today. She spent HOURS getting ready."

' "For you," ' she wanted to add, but decided she wouldn't spill her friend's secrets just yet, as obvious as they were.

"Hours, Drew. But you haven't even managed a word to her! She's, she's looking…heart-broken that you apparently haven't seen her effort. And jealous. Didn't you hear, she thinks you're in love with some other girl, you're in awe of some other girl. Do you know how much that hurts? In her mind, she was right in front of you, but you didn't even notice." Drew sighed miserably.

"But I can't! She's, she's just so…so…so perfect! I can't say anything. My tongue, my stomach: I was all tied up! I just can't, Solidad."

"Okay, okay. But now, just go tell her what you think, okay? I promise it will be perfect. Ask her to dance."

"WHAT?! Solidad, I am not dancing-" But Solidad had shoved Drew over to May. Drew stumbled for a second, but caught his balance. He took a deep breath and turned toward May…just in time to see another guy talking to her! Drew blinked. Then, some may describe it as cruel irony, but Drew felt those hundred hot spikes of jealously. They stung. He swallowed. There was his May, talking to another guy. And she was laughing. She was having fun. He couldn't make out any words, but by her expressions and elaborate hand gestures, she was over the top in happiness.

Drew grit his teeth. He would do anything to be in that guy's position. He took a closer look. This new boy looked about their age. He had light brown hair, and a slender, fit figure. He wore a suit such a dark blue it was almost black, with a white vest underneath, and a dark blue bow tie. The worst part was, Drew knew that he had no rights to go over and steal May. She would probably hate him even more-'If that's possible,' he gulped-if he separated them. And plus, there was the tiny factor that she was, in fact, mad at him, and would never even want to dance with him. Drew wanted to bang his head against the wall.

Now the guy was holding out his hand, probably about to ask HIS MAY to dance. Drew couldn't stand it. He pushed all rational thought out of his mind, and made his way quickly over to the two coordinators.

May felt mixed emotions when the tap she felt on the shoulder was Drew. She had to admit, he was looking really good. He was wearing a crisp white suit, with a green tie that matched his hair. Peeking out from beneath the pants were nice dress shoes. It was no wonder that he hasn't paid even the littlest bit of attention to her; that no doubt gorgeous girl he'd been so smitten with was probably equally smitten with him. The bitter envy that had vanished just a minute ago returned, and her greeting to Drew was…less than that of a perfect hostess.

"Who's this?" Drew asked, a little harshly if May thought about it. He couldn't stand the thought of May with anyone else, even for a few minutes. She still looked as radiant as ever in her outfit, but her eyes were full of anger and hurt.

"Well, hello to you too," she snapped back. Drew winced the tiniest bit. "This is my friend, Timmy Grim. I met him a while ago, in the Verdanturf Contest. And this rude person here is Drew," May introduced, her eyes narrowing at the second name.

"Hello, nice to meet you, Drew. May has said some…interesting things about you."

'Then she HAD been talking about me.' "Yours truly." He flicked his hair out of his eyes, still uneasy. "Don't suppose you might tell me what "interesting" means?" 'Like, does she hate me right now, or is she just bluffing?' May shot Timmy a warning look. He looked Drew straight in the eyes.

"Sorry. My mouth is sealed." Drew gave May a desperate look.

"May, can I please just talk to you for a-"

"What were you saying, Timmy?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to join me for just one dance, so we could catch up a bit longer, but I think-"

"I'd love to," May interrupted. She held a hand out, and Timmy, after throwing Drew an apologetic glance, accepted it. Drew was crushed. He stood there, rooted to the floor for almost a minute before slipping back to find Solidad with a heavy heart. He didn't have to look long.

"Drew, why aren't you with May right now?" Said boy grit his teeth.

"I just got. Rejected. By. The. Girl. I. Like. And it totally sucked." Solidad felt sympathy for her friend, yes, but she definitely also felt exasperation for sure.

"Where is she?"

"Dancing."

"What? But-oh. Who she dancing with?"

"Some guy she met at the Verdanturf Contest. Timmy Grim."

"And that isn't you because…" He sighed.

"I tried, Solidad, I tried. But she did t even let me finish. She basically just asked the other guy to ask her to dance."

"…oh. You know why she did it, right?"

"Because she hates me?" The word "hates" stabbed Drew in the heart.

"You are such a boy!" Solidad said, even further exasperated.

"Then why would she?" "For Arceus's sake, Drew. She's trying to make you jealous. Or notice her, at the very least."

"Well, it's working," he said glumly.

"Good. Now you have to go and prove it. Ask her to dance as soon as this one is over."

"But, doesn't she like the other guy? I see now that she was, I guess, trying to get me to notice her, but you should have seen them before; she honestly likes this guy."

"Like, May has a crush on him?" Solidad purposefully threw out the word "crush." As she expected, Drew flushed bright red before an obviously jealous glare lit in his eyes.

"W-w-well, probably. I mean, why wouldn't she? He's a heck of a lot nicer to her…than…than…"

"Than you," Solidad finished softly. She only succeeded in making Drew feel worse, though they both knew he was thinking it. Drew looked around; he was so upset he wanted to hit something.

"Yeah."

"Okay, look. The song ends in a minute and a half; go find May and get her to dance with you. The next dance starts about five minutes after."

"What? But that's only ninety seconds! I can't dance with her if I can't find her, you know."

"Yes, Drew, I'm well aware of that. But problem solved, she's over there." Solidad pointed Drew in the right direction, and shoved him again, hissing, "Sixty seconds!" Drew was frantic, but he paused for a second, and pulled out a Pokéball before going toward May. When he found her, he waited cautiously at the edge of the dance floor, close enough to keep an eye on her, but far enough not to be seen or sucked in with everyone else. May was still talking earnestly with the guy, what was his name? Timmy. Drew studied him closer. The guy seemed familiar, somehow, from his voice, to the outfit colors, something. But Drew couldn't piece it together; he had no clue where he had seen the guy. He shrugged it off as the dance came to an end, and May and Timmy parted. Drew took a deep breath, and went to May. He tapped her on the shoulder, just like before, with one hand behind his back.

"May?"

"Yes? Do you need something?"

"May…I'm sorry."

"You…apologizing? What?" Drew winced a little at her skepticism. "Yes."

"For what, exactly do you think you need to apologize for?" From her tone, it was clear that she was still hurt.

"I…I'm really sorry that, from the way I was acting, you thought I hadn't noticed you. But I had, and you…you look…" Drew swallowed. Arceus, this was hard. "Well, you look…well, stunning." "Wha-wha-what?!" May blushed. It was too good to be true, right? "I said that you look stunning. Really good, May. You look really, really good." Drew knew his face was turning even redder than before. Suddenly, he felt himself smirk, and blurt out: "Or, June, are you too dense to recognize a compliment, no matter how true, when you hear one?" Immediately, May's hopeful, awed, and thrilled expression morphed into an angry, upset, and betrayed one.

"Traitor," she hissed, her eyes and mood darkening. May turned and started to storm off. Drew wanted to smack himself. What was THAT FOR?! Ugh!

He hurriedly grabbed May's arm and pleaded, "May, I'm sorry. I have NO idea whatsoever where in Arceus that came from, okay? I'm really sorry. I didn't mean it, I swear on my contest pass and ribbons, I swear on my Roselia, I swear on my life, I didn't mean it." May's fury became bordered by skepticism. She narrowed her eyes. Was that enough of a reason? Drew saw her disbelief, and knew he had to prove himself. From behind his back, he pulled out what he'd stopped to do; a ruby red, long-stemmed, thornless rose. May caught her breath. Drew smiled. Not a smirk, but a smile. That tipped the scales, in his favor. May smiled back. "May, will you dance with me?"

"Of course. I'm sorry, Drew."

"For what? If looking amazing is a crime, maybe."

She lightly smacked him on the arm. "Cliché, Drew, cliché...I'm sorry for turning you down." "Dance first, apologize later." May smiled in an obvious agreement, and he led her to the center of the dance floor. A slow, but not painfully so, song started to play, and May tilted her head; it sounded familiar. Drew also was wondering about the song, but didn't let it bother him. He wanted time with May, so, however much it scared him that he was going mess up again, he was going to get that time with May.

* * *

><p><strong>Who remembers Timmy Grimm? :) Interesting twist. Thank you for reading! At this moment (when I wrote this, that is) I have one other ContestShipping story, if you - or anyone else - is interested.<strong>

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**


End file.
